moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodsail Buccaneers
The Bloodsail BuccaneersDisclaimer: This article has heavy influence from the RPG and personal canon. Feel free to add your own, or put the official info we have on them above it in a different section, but most of what was written for them was in the RPG and I didn't feel like the few lines of what we do have is worth its own section. The official page can be found on WoWpedia . are a notorious pirate organization that are the bane of most merchants of the South Seas. It was founded by Duke Falrevere of Kul Tiras, one of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's greatest rivals, when he refused to aid the largely immigrant village of Drisburg and instead turned to piracy. Taking his men south away from the Scourge, he found the island of Plunder Isle in the South Seas where he began to rebuild his estate and fortress, Bloodsail Hold. They currently seek to plunder the port city of Booty Bay, controlled by the goblins of the Steamwheedle Cartel and defended by the privateers of the Blackwater Raiders. The Raiders and the Buccaneers have clashed numerous times, taking advantage that several ships are stranded in Faldic's Cove in the Arathi Highlands. In more recent days, the Buccaneers nearly succeeded a siege on the port in the events following the second cataclysm. The Buccaneers once had an agreement with the Defias Brotherhood, granting Edwin VanCleef one of their captains and crew to man the Defias Juggernaut. Though the Buccaneers' main theatre of operations are the South Seas and Stranglethorn, they are known to make the occasional raid on Kalimdor's shores. About half of the current day Buccaneers are remnants of Falrevere's original crew, with the remainder being bloodthirsty mercenaries or pirates, or people who were pressed or abducted into service. Uniforms While there is no (Official) uniform for the Bloodsail Buccaneers, though they're commonly seen wearing some sort of red garment on their person. It's common for Buccaneers not wearing enough crimson to be shot by their drunken brothers-in-arms, simply because they were mistaken for outsiders. Their sail is a double-masted ship’s silhouette against a bloody sun, put on most every ship's sails for simialr reasons. History When the Scourge landed a small army on Drisburg, Duke Falrevere was contacted to help lift the village's siege. Although he knew there was half a chance for victory, the inhabitants were non-human and he didn't see it as worthy of his crewmate's lives. Despite some of his crew's opposition, though the loudest were thrown overboard, he turned away from Kul Tiras. Falrevere knew that his actions would cause banishment or worse, landing on Lordaeron's shores instead and letting his crew decide to turn to piracy with him or fight for Lordaeron. Although many went and died on Lordaeron soil, more joined up with the growing pirate organization. To their luck, what would become Plunder Isle was found and soon settled for their base of operations. Over the years, the pirate organization grew into one of the largest, most deadly on Azeroth. Oddly, there's pirates of literally all races in the Buccaneers, even Murlocs. This could be because that Falervere lets his Captains have mostly-free reign, or that he doesn't want to lose too many Human lives. Once Falrevere learned that their rivals (the Blackwater Raiders) were funded by Trade Princes, he started focusing his attacks on them. This created a strong hatred between the two, and rumour has it that the former-Duke's son was murdered by a Blackwater Raider. Alliances It seems Kul Tiras' (Former) rivalry with Gilneas didn't impact the Bloodsail's administration, causing them to be allied with the Brashtide, a large pirate organization originating in Gilneas which disappeared when the wall went up and the harbors were shut down. They're not known to be allied with anyone else, though membership doesn't seem very exclusive at all. It isn't known the fate of the Brashtide after the failed assault on Booty Bay, meaning that the Bloodsails could be completely independent. Rules Little is known what rules are official in the Bloodsail Buccaneers, and given how administration is handled and their profession, it could just mean that they vary between captain to captain. From what we do know, however, is that even Captains aren't allowed to kill their crew for no reason, mutiny is punishable by death, and betrayal to the organization as a whole can be undone by murdering an extremely dangerous enemy of the Buccaneers. References Category:Organizations Category:Pirate Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Bloodsail Buccaneers